tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Perdix
'''Perdix' is an Imperial master thief and Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. Early Life Perdix grew up in Bravil. From a young age he was a pickpocket, stealing mainly Septims in order to buy food. When he was very young he ran away from his mother and father, allegedly because his parents were cruel and uncaring, and stowed away in a carriage on it's way to the Imperial City. In truth, since he ran away at such a young age and went to great lengths to hide his roots, little is know about his origins. Largely what Perdix claims about his past is made up. As a Thief Perdix is self taught. At first, he became a thief to survive, stealing because it was the only way to get by. He had a knack for crime, and many members of the guild called him a prodigy. When asked how Perdix joined the Guild a member who knew would answer; "He just showed up one day, and wouldn't leave." Despite having learned his skills to survive, Perdix soon found happiness in stealing from the upper class. He strike it rich early on after managing to pull off a heist in which he stole several royal jewels from the Imperial Palace. From then on thievery as just about the thrill, and he would give half his cut to beggers. Perdix would rise to the rank of Master Thief and, when the Gray Fox retired, the mantle would be passed to him. However, his run as Gray Fox as short lived as, the day he recieved the Cowl, watchmen invaded the Imperial City's guildhouse. Perdix would escape, wounded, and flee to the sewers. Ancient Legends: Molon Labe Molon Labe opens with Perdix fleeing the Cyrodiilic Thieves Guild after it's raid by Imperial Watchmen. Injured in the escape, he hides in the sewers, but is so severely wounded he doubts he will survive. Embracing death for less than a minute before a resident vampire, Gisla, finds him. She helps him through the sewers to the northern exit so that he can start heading for Skyrim. Three days later, Perdix appears in middle of the Cistern of Riften, popping right out of the water. Quickly embraced by the thieves, it quickly turns south for Perdix when that Guild's own leadership feels threatened by his presence. They devise a mission to send him away: as the one man to spare, he must go to Clan Ghost-Wolf and assist with their supposed war on the Dragon Priests. Deciding that he must do this unless he intends to wake up with a slit throat, Perdix leaves Riften and heads for Whiterun. Arrives just in time for the Ghost-Wolf Matriach's duel with the Patriarch of Clan Cave-Bear, the two apparently being mortal enemies. Perdix watches the fight, knowing full well that if the Matriarch dies his chances of becoming Guildmaster again are halved. Thus, when she wins, but is gravely wounded, he throws himself into the arena, carrying her away and forcing her to drink health potions in order to save her life. He would remain by her side through the night and be there when she woke up. They would talk briefly and the Matriarch, named Valkyrie, would accept his service. Gallery grayfox2.jpg|Perdix, with the Cowl on. 2015-02-22_00026.jpg|Perdix in action 2015-02-22_00017.jpg|Perdix getting stabby. 2015-02-22_00014.jpg|I see you! Category:Imperials Category:Thieves Category:Thieves Guild Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ancient Legends